explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
Mix 'n Match
Mix'n'Match is the seventh episode of season 3 of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix and is the thirty-third episode altogether... Synopsis Brendan's Modelatrix malfunctions, turning him, Galapagus and Roy into his aliens permanantly, together they must find a way to change themselves back to normal. The Episode Brendan: Oh great! It’s Jared! Jared: Yep! Now die! Galapagus: Never! Roy: Yeah! punches the Modelatrix, It starts shooting sparks everywhere. Roy: Umm… Brendan are you okay? Galapagus: Well… This is awkward. Brendan, Galapagus and Roy are all electrocuted by the sparks, the screen flashes white. THEME SONG wakes up, as Shockerfish. Shockerfish: Uhh… Guys? much to Shockerfish’s horror, he sees Tetrahands AND Starrydactyl. Tetrahands: Roy? Starrydactyl: Galapagus? Shockerfish: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AS MY ALIENS GUYS? Starrydactyl: I don’t know, I have a date soon, and I don’t want to look like this… Tetrahands: Speaking of date… You never told me how to revive Emily. Shockerfish: Go to the fountain of life and throw her in it, DONE. Starrydactyl: Why are you asking about revival when my date is going to see me as a… Whatever this thing is… Shockerfish: Relax! This will be easy! punches the Modelatrix on his chest, they turn back to normal. Roy: sighs. Thank goodness! Galapagus: Brendan! Jared is getting away! Brendan: Quick! Use that car! runs into the driver’s seat, Brendan goes in the shotgun seat, while Roy sits in the back. Roy: DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE? Galapagus: [Sweating violently Sure you just uhh… turns the key, the car turns on. Roy: FLOOR IT! closes his eyes and reluctantly smashes his foot into the gas pedal, the car zooms to Jared. hits several citizens with the car by accident. Brendan: Here we go! tells Brendan not to use the Modelatrix, the latter punches the Modelatrix, Brendan turns into Lionblitz, Galapagus turns into Parrochatter, and Roy turns into Grantzelle. Grantzelle: BRENDAN WHY? Parrochatter: Brendan change us into something else! Lionblitz: LIKE WHAT? Grantzelle: I don’t know! Parrochatter: I’M COMING! tries to fly, but his shell is too heavy for him to fly. Grantzelle: WHOS DRIVING? Lionblitz: Galapagus! Grantzelle: Well not anymore! throws LIonblitz at the driver’s seat, who is trying to drive, but his legs are too short. Whoops. sits on the drivers seat, as well as Lionblitz and Parrochatter, Grantzelle tries to use the steering wheel to drive the car, but ends up crashing it into a fire hydrant, he bangs his nose onto the seat, and an airbag pops open. Grantzelle: OH BRENDAN! WHY? guy can be heard saying “My Leg!” END SCENE Parrochatter and Grantzelle are outside of the car. Grantzelle: Oh… my head… Lionblitz: Relax! It’ll get better! Grantzelle: No it won’t! Parrochatter: I can’t believe I can’t fly with this shell on. Lionblitz: Take it off. Parrochatter: W-what? Lionblitz: Take your shell off. blushes. Parrochatter: gulps. I can’t believe this. takes his shell off, he blushes even more than he did before. Lionblitz: There we go! Grantzelle: Try and do the Modelatrix thing again. Lionblitz: Got it! punches the Modelatrix, Lionblitz turns into XTRALARGE, Parrochatter turns into Drill Dude and Roy turns into Dragonflight. XTRALARGE: Now this is what I call service! Dragonflight: 10000 years to live! NICE! Drill Dude: Cool! I’m Andreas! XTRALARGE: Now let’s look for Jared! montage shows them looking for Jared, they fail. XTRALARGE: Wanna go to the Ice Cream Store? Dragonflight: Yeah! scene changes to XTRALARGE, Drill Dude and Dragonflight outside of a destroyed store. Dragonflight: Noo… cries. Drill Dude: I can’t believe you destroyed the store. XTRALARGE: I know… Dragonflight: BAAAAAAAW! XTRALARGE: sighs Maybe that will teach you not to destroy the bathroom. Dragonflight: it was an accident! I was washing my hands and my tail must have wrecked the stalls and… bottom lip quivers for 3 seconds. I’m sorry! again. XTRALARGE: sighs. Drill Dude: Anyway… We need to look for Jared. scene changes to the trio at a base. XTRALARGE: Is this Jared’s base? Drill Dude: Doesn’t look like it… Dragonflight: sniffles. We need to fit to get inside… Brendan, turn us into one of your aliens. XTRALARGE: Got it! punches the Modelatrix symbol on his chest, XTRALARGE is now Bug Bomber, Drill Dude is now Rage Tiger, and Roy is now Mr. Turtle. Mr. Turtle: Oh great… I’m Galapagus… Bug Bomber: Let’s just get this over with… makes a plasma ball and launches it at the door. Bug Bomber: Quick! run inside. Rage Tiger: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING JARED! RAGE TIGER IS SO GONNA DESTROY YOU! Blukic and Driba appear next to them. Bug Bomber: Ack! What are you guys doing here? Blukic: Azmuth told us to see you while he worked. Driba: So we came here… is seen watching a soap opera. Azmuth: Oh my god! Snape killed Dumbledore! scene changes back to Bug Bomber and co inside the base. Bug Bomber: Right… Blukic: Anyway… Your Modelatrix is malfunctioning because of Jared… Mr. Turtle: I knew it! Driba: So we will try and fix it! comes in with Mr. Robot. Jared: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bug Bomber: We know your plan now Jared! Jared: Oh… Mr. Turtle: Change us back! My butt itches and I can’t reach it. Jared: Never! I will never change you back! No one can! teleports into the base. Azmuth: But I can! Jared: gasps. Azmuth: Brendan, turn into something powerful! Bug Bomber: Right! punches the Modelatrix symbol, Bug Bomber is now Brendan Sparkle, Rage Tiger is now Galapagusty, Mr. Turtle is now Royjack, the sparks land on Blukic, Driba and Azmuth, Blukic is now Blukic Pie, Driba is now Dribashy and Azmuth is now Azmuth Dash. Brendan Sparkle: at the other 5. Ehehe… Maybe I can change you back with magic? Galapagusty: Can you use your magic to get rid of this disgusting shell? Royjack: Now listen partner, Ah know you hate that shell, but you must keep it on! Galapagusty: Than I will not fight… Azmuth Dash: Aw, come on! Galapagusty: No… Dribashy: After the fight… We’ll take it off… Galapagusty: Fine… Blukic Pie: ALRIGHT EVERYPONY! LETS DANCE! Brendan Sparkle: Ready girls! Galapagusty, Royjack, Blukic Pie, Dribashy and Azmuth Dash: READY! Brendan Sparkle: HERE WE GO! Galapagusty: ''Hey, hey everybody, we’ve got something to say. We may seem as different, as the night is from day. But if you look a little deeper, and you will see That I’m just like you and your just like me yeah. Galapagusty:'' Hey, hey everybody, we’re here to shout. That the magic of friendship is what it’s all about. Yeah we thought we were different as the night is from the day. Until Brendan McDarby helped us see another way.'' Galapagusty: Get up, get down If you’re gonna see this sight. We can work together helping Brendan win the fight. Get up, get down cause it might just end the fight. If we work together helping Brendan McDarby win the fight. Blukic Pie: Hey, hey hands up now, we’re sending a message to the crowd. Hands way up, then come down, the party can gather all around! ''Galapagusty: ''Galapagus, Roy Lawrence, ''Royjack: Blukic, Driba and Azmuth. Dribashy: ''Brendan helped us each to see. ''Azmuth Dash: ''How that we can be so-'' Galapagusty: ''Get up, get down If you’re gonna see this sight. We can work together helping Brendan win the fight. Get up, get down cause it might just end the fight. If we work together helping Brendan McDarby win the fight. Brendan Sparkle: I’m gonna be myself. No matter what I do. And if were different yeah, want it to be true to you. ''Brendan Sparkle and Galapagusty: ''If you follow me, we’ll put our differences aside. We’ll stick together and start working on plumber pride! Galapagusty: Jump up, make a sound. Stomp your feet turn around. Start now make a change, gonna come around. Jump up, make a sound. Stomp your feet turn around. Aldabra, Galvan Prime, help him win the fight. Jump up, make a sound. Stomp your feet turn around. Start now make a change, gonna come around. Jump up, make a sound. Stomp your feet turn around. Aldabra, Galvan Prime, help him win the fight. Robot looks bored, it then shoots itself in boredom. Jared: NOOOO! Sparkle, Galapagusty, Royjack, Blukic Pie, Dribashy and Azmuth Dash turn back to normal. Brendan: We’re back to normal! Galapagus: Yeah! Jared: You haven’t seen the last of me! off. ''THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Blukic *Driba *Azmuth *Jared Barred Aliens Used By Brendan McDarby *Shockerfish *Lionblitz *XTRALARGE *Bug Bomber *Brendan Sparkle By Galapagus *Tetrahands *Parrochatter *Drill Dude *Rage Tiger *Brendanty (as Galapagusty) By Roy Lawrence *Starrydactyl *Grantzelle *Dragonflight *Mr. Turtle *Brendanjack (as Royjack) By Blukic *Brendan Pie (as Blukic Pie) By Driba *Brendanshy (as Dribashy) By Azmuth *Brendan Dash (as Azmuth Dash) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Jared's appearances Category:Shockerfish's appearances Category:Tetrahand's appearances Category:Starrydactyl's appearances Category:Lionblitz's appearances Category:Parrochatter's appearances Category:Grantzelle's appearances Category:XTRALARGE's appearances Category:Dragonflight's appearances Category:Drill Dude's appearances Category:Bug Bomber's appearances Category:Rage Tiger's appearances Category:Mr. Turtle's appearances Category:Blukic's appearances Category:Driba's appearances Category:Azmuth's appearances Category:Brendan Sparkle's appearances Category:Galapagusty's appearances Category:Royjack's appearances Category:Blukic Pie's appearances Category:Dribashy's appearances Category:Azmuth Dash's appearances Category:Mr. Robot's appearances Category:Brendanty's appearances Category:Brendanjack's appearances Category:Brendan Pie's appearances Category:Brendanshy's appearances Category:Brendan Dash's appearances